ein Drabble oO
by Cygna
Summary: ein neuer Drabble mit Ron ^__^ R&R pleez *g*
1. Default Chapter

Narharhar, Cygna-schang is back *hehe* Diesmal ein Drabble. Sind genau 100 Worte. Und total unlustig ^^ Hab ich in Pädagogik geschrieben. Das sagt schon alles, oder? ^^ Achja.. das am Ende bitte nicht beachten.. wollt nur mal die Text-Änderungs-Dingens testen.. also nich beachten *s*  


  
Die Wahrheit  
  
Draco war geschockt. Das hatte er nicht von seinem Vater erwartet. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah er ihn an. Doch sein Vater blickte nur kalt zurück. "Was?!" fuhr er den kleinen Jungen harsch an. "Bitte, Vater, hör auf!" Draco war verzweifelt. Aber Lucius Malfoy schüttelte nur seinen langen blonden Schopf und macht statt aufzuhören weiter. "Sohn, du musst das verstehen! Ich tu das alles nur zu deinem besten! Hättest du dich anders verhalten, müsste ich das jetzt nicht tun." Draco zuckte zusammen, als Lucius den Brief zuklebte. "Ich besteche Snape doch nur, damit du eine gute Note in Zaubertränke bekommst!"  
  
  



	2. Snape

Bongschur ^^ Wiedermal ein literarisches Meisterwerk meiner kranken Phantasie *soifz* Ich danke herzlichst meiner Ex-Arbeit für die Inspiration, Hidden, die mich auch immer seeehr inspiriert *öchö-öchö* und Gott für nichts. Viel Spaß *niahaha*

Dunkelrote Flüssigkeit

Tropf. Tropf. Snape sah dem stetigen Tropfen betäubt zu. Langsam bildete sich eine Lache auf dem Boden. Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit lief von der schon etwas älteren Pfütze auf dem Tisch, über den Rand, bildete dort kleine Tropfen, die, je mehr Flüssigkeit zu ihnen kam, schwerer wurden und runtertropfen. Er hielt etwas in der Hand. Und dieses Etwas glitzerte gefährlich in der einstrahlenden Sonne. Auch an dem rasiermesserscharfen Glasstück klebte die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit. Snape starrte die Glasscherbe fasziniert an, tunkte einen Finger in die Flüssigkeit und leckte ihn dann genüsslich ab. Es schmeckte süß. Schade, dass das Glas Traubensaft runtergefallen war. 


	3. Snape2

Soo, ein neues literarical Masterpiece aus meiner Feder. Voll unlustig. Macht nix. Fiel mir in Geschi ein. Gebt meinem Tutor die Schuld!! Flames an Ckbeck@web.de *fg* und ordentliche Riwuuus durch das nette lila Kästchen da unten. *s*

Snape sah auf das für ihn daliegende Fleisch. Es sah einfach köstlich aus. Noch so jung und frisch. Unter dem zarten Muskelfleisch waren feine Adern, durch die ein wenig Blut pochte. Der Hals. Das war Snape immer das liebste Stück. Harry schloss die Augen. Das Ganze war schon schlimm genug. Er wollte es nicht auch noch sehen. Snapes Augen hafteten an dem nackten Fleisch und langsam näherten sich hm seine Finger. Er hob es an und wetzte seine spitzen Zähne hinein, saugte Blut heraus. "Seine Essgewohnheiten sind das letzte." sagte Harry zu Ron und wand sich seinem eigenen Steak zu.


	4. Harry

Hier wieder etwas aus meiner Feder... ok, ich gebs zu, es war ein Kuli -.-'

"Los Harry, streng dich an, du kannst es schaffen!" Hermines Worte drangen nur leise an Harrys Ohr. Er war viel zu nervös und angespannt, um ihr zuzuhören. Er war wirklich höchst konzentriert. Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Darauf hatten sie so lange gewartet.Harry und sie hatten aber auch gute Vorarbeit geleistet. Harry hatte sucg stetug gebessert zbd schließlich an diesem Abend, sollte es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor passieren. Hermine versuchte Harry ein wenig aufzubauen, denn er stand unter Versagungsängsten. "Keine Angst, du wirst der Erste sein." Und er war wirklich der Erste - der Ron im Schach besiegte. 

Hach, hat man bei dieser Schöpfung (die ich bei der Arbeit geschrieben habe) am Ende nicht so ein richtige "-_-*" -Gefühl? ^^ Reviews an mich Flames an das Evangelische Altenheim in Odenkirchen *s*

Ich habe jetzt übrigens einen Versuch der Formatierung dieses Dokuments gestartet. Wir werden ja sehen, ob's funzt *g* 

OléOlé Ich bin ein **Held ^^** Alles gaaaanz alleine rausgefunden *lol*


	5. Crabbe

So, dieser Kack ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich weiß nichtmal mehr wo oO aaach waaas, bestimmt im Unterricht.. hmm.. ich würd sagen Deutsch *nick nick* bestimmt... also dann viel Spaß *lol*

****

Das Monster 

Crabbe wacht auf und hievte sich aus dem Bett. Er schlurfte zum Fenster und öffnete dann schläfrig seine Augen, nachdem er erstmal herzhaft gegähnt hatte. Er sah aus dem Fenster und erschrak fürchterlich. Draußen stand ein Monster und starrte ihn dümmlich an. Es sah einfach furchterregend aus. Oben auf dem Kopf waren ein paar Stoppeln brauner Haare und mitten im verquollen Gesicht befand sich eine hässliche Knubbelnase. Crabbe sprang zurück und lief schnell zu Draco, um ihm das schreckliche Monster zu zeigen. Doch als der verschlafene Draco hinsah, was "das 

Monster" plötzlich gutaussehend "Crabbe, du Idiot, das ist der Spiegel!"


	6. Sirius

****

Dreier?

Sirius legt sich langsam auf die Decke und schloss wohlwollend die Augen. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Nicht zwei Hände fuhren ihm durch die Haare, nein es waren vier. Zwei Männer, gutaussehend dazu, ließen ihre Hände über seinen Körper gleiten, liebkosten ihn, trieben ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Der Mann mit den braunen Haaren strich ihm zart über die Lenden, berührte den empfindlichen Punkt. Sirius grinste. Versuchte es zumindest. Er kannte die beiden Männer nicht. Das war ihm aber auch egal. Es war wirklich eine ausgesprochen gute Idee gewesen, Ron und Harry als Hund zum Picknick zu begleiten.

Sooo ein Scheiß. Und schuld sind mein Mathekurs und der Lehrer. Der ist übrigens schwul ^_^ Naja, führt sich jedenfalls so richtig tuntig auf *g* Also Flames an die Bevoelkerung, die FraueninProzent, die Sterberate, den jaehrlichenUmsatz (siehste Hidden, ich weiß'et immernoch net ^^) und den Hagel der an mein Fenster donnert. Reviews an mich. *g*


	7. Dumbledore

****

"ER"!

Dumbledore stürmte ins Lehrerzimmer und schloss eilig die Tür. Er drehte sich um und sah geradewegs in die erstaunten und erwartungsvollen Augen der versammelten Lehrerschaft. Rasch atmend setzte er sich auf seinen Platz am Kopfe des Tisches. Seine Kollegen schauten ihn noch gespannter an. Er seufzte und begann dann zu reden. "Ich muss leider eine schlechte Nachricht bekanntgeben. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hat soeben verlauten lassen, dass "er" noch lebt." Einige überraschte Japser von Seiten der Lehrer. "Wir haben alle geglaubt, dass er längst tot ist, doch nun haben ihn harmlose Muggel auf Hawaii gesichtet." Seufzen und Aufschreie. "Elvis lebt!"

Auf meinem Mist gewachsen ^__^v Hidden sagte ich soll was mit Elvis machen. Tada! Flames also an die Hidden oder meine Mam, die rumhantiert und mich ärgert. Reviews an mich *s*


	8. irgendein Opfer oO

Der Stuhl

Der kleine Junge trat auf den Stuhl zu. Was sollte er tun? Seinen Bruder hatten sie schon erwischt. Er hatte auch auf diesem Stuhl gesessen. Nervös sah dich der Junge um, Hilfe suchend, ob irgendwo jemand war, der ihn retten konnte. Doch die Männer und Frauen, die lange schwarze Roben trugen, schauten ihn unbarmherzig an. Er hatte also keine andere Wahl, musste sich auf diesen Stuhl setzen, war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Zuschauer begannen zu murmeln, jetzt war seine Zeit gekommen. Er trat einen Schritt auf den Stuhl zu. "Mr. Creevey, der Hut beißt sie schon nicht!" brachte McGonagall hervor.

So, ich weiß auch nicht wann mir das passiert ist, hmm... kann sein, dass die Hidden mir den Anstoss gegeben hat. Demnächst gibts noch nen Drabble zu dem Thema. Ausserdem kommt bald einer, bei dem ich von der Kakyuu inspiriert wurde (haaahaa, jetzt wissens alle *fg*) Noja, dann.. öh.. ne? ^____^


	9. unbedeutender Junge

Der Problemfall

Der Junge trat auf den Stuhl zu. Langsam nahm er den Hut hoch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Der Junge fand, dass der Hut eklig aussah. Ein wenig verstaubt. Außerdem roch er streng. Er setzte sich das Stoffstück auf den Kopf und die Halle hielt den Atem an. Die Schüler wussten, was es mit diesem Jungen auf sich hatte. Seine Familie bestand seit Generationen aus Gryffindors, doch er war eher Slytherin. Alle warteten gespannt. Sie warteten. Und warteten. Und nichts geschah! "Oh!" Dumbledore errötet, nahm dem Jungen den Hut vom Kopf und setzte einen anderen drauf. "Sorry, falscher Hut ^^'''"

Döömdöömdööööm *dramatische musik* ha! ich habs mal wieder geschafft! ich hab ein weiteres kleines Etwas ohne Sinn geschaffen!! (igoooorr brrring mirr das hirrrn) äh ja, genau... ist bestimmt mal wieder in Mathe entstanden... joaa, bestimmt *heftignick* ich entschuldige mich auch für etwaige Räschtchraipfellar, aber ich hab iese nacht nur 3 Stunden (oder waren 2? Hidden? Kaky? *hilfe*) geschlafen und jetzt bin ich total toht (t.o.h.t!) *lol*

äh... ja... der anhang ist fast länger als der Drabble oO


	10. Ron

Jo, ein Werk entsprungen aus meiner (ah nee... war ja garnet meine .. na gut..) der Feder eines Anderen ... Flames an Kaykuu *g* Reviews an mich *mehr grins*

Das erste Mal

"Oh, ja! Schneller!" Ron Weasley bewegte seine Hüften auf und ab. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, was zu Anfang stockend und steif war, wurde langsam gleitender, geschmeidiger. Dafür, dass es Rons erstes Mal war, verstand er schnell. Es war nicht so schlimm wie er es zuerst vermutet hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, nein, es machte ihm sogar riesigen Spass! Dieses Auf und Ab, hin und her! Sein Partner kannte sein Handwerk, war schon sehr erfahren. Zwar war es sein erstes Mal, doch machter er es gleich auf Sand. Ron war überrascht, wie sehr ihm sein erster Versuch beim Reiten doch gefiel.

Oh gott... was hab ich da nur angerichtet.... Kakyuu is schuld!! sie hat mich betrunken gemacht und dann zum Drabble schreiben gezwungen!! *lol* nee, eigentlich nich, wir haben nur halb inner Reithalle gepennt und dann is mir das eingefallen... betrunken war ich trotzdem ^___^ Noja, dann.. ne? *g*


	11. Remus und Sirius

****

Das Ding

Remus schaute frustriert auf das Ding. Lang und schlaff. Fast ein bisschen wabbelig. Sirius und er hatten sehr viel Spaß damit gehabt. Meistens hatte zwar Remus mehr Freude daran, doch öfters hatten sie auch gewechselt und Sirius war dran gewesen. Besonders viel Spaß machte es Sirius, es im Mund zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu Remus, lutschte er es gerne. Nach einiger Zeit begann es ja auch anders zu schmecken. Und wurde auch ein bisschen härter. Aber das war normal. Remus hielt das wabbelige Ding in der Hand. Jetzt hatte es ausgedient. Schweren Herzens warf er das Kaugummi in den Mülleimer. 

Tjahahaa.... auf meinem Mist gewachsen... wann kam mir die Idee eigentlich? Hmm.. ich glaube... in Geschi... gut möglich.. jaja, wie war das hier bei diesem Drabble? Ein Schelm wer Böses denkt ^___^ Reviews wie immer an mich, Flames an meinen Tutor (CkBeck@web.de oder so ..schaut in früheren Chaps nach ^^) aber wenn ihr dem ne Flame schickt, schickt mir ne Kopie *fg* 


	12. Remus und Sirius, klappe die zwote

Die Flüssigkeit

Remus stand hochkonzentriert da, Beine leicht gespreizt. Seine Hände waren fleißig bei der Arbeit. Schweißperlen liefen ihm über die Stirn, das Gesicht und auch auf seinem nackten Oberkörper liefen sie vereinzelt hinab, seine Muskeln umspielend. Er hielt die "Gerätschaft" fest in der Hand, strengte sich sehr an. //Ich hoffe, Sirius wird sich darüber freuen.// Sein Gesicht nahm einen befriedigten Ausdruck an. //Also, mir macht es auf jeden Fall Spaß.// Seine Befriedigung hatte nun seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, seine Hände gaben erschöpft ihre Tätigkeit auf. Er sah auf die milchig-weiße Flüssigkeit, die er produziert hatte. Remus rief: "SIRIUS! Die Spargelcremesuppe ist fertig!"

Alles von mir. ^^ Ich bin gemein ich weiß. Macht aber nix *g* wann mir das eingefallen ist, hab ich vergessen. Ich glaub beim Duschen. Oder in Mathe oder Geschi *g* Who cares? *g* [sie liebt die stelle im 2. Film, wo Lockhart von Snape beim Duell platt gemacht wird. vorallem auf englisch] jaa ^^ Hermine: Oh my god, is he alright??! Ron: *voll fröhlich* Who cares!

...äh ja... das musste jez dazu ^^'''

Reviews sind gern willkommen ^____^


	13. Harry und Draco

Abschied? 

Draco sah Harry seufzend an. Sie standen in der Küche ihres Apartments in London. Harry trug eine dicke Robe und eine warme Mütze. Draco seufzte nochmal und zog Harry Robe enger zu. Er fuhr ihm durchs Haar und fragte: "Hast du auch die Handschuhe dabei?" 

"Ja, Draco." 

"Und was ist mit den warmen Socken?" fragte er. 

"Ja Schatz, die hab ich an." Draco strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. 

"Wirst du auch ab und zu an mich denken?" 

"Ja." 

"Und du fängst auch nichts mit anderen Männern an?" 

"Natürlich nicht." 

"Versprichst du's?" 

"Herrgott, Draco! Ich bring nur den Müll raus!"

Haach, herrlich OOC, ne wa? *g* aber man stelle sich das doch bitte einmal vor *g* 

Want to review? Don't be shy, do it! Auch Flames sind gern gesehn, hauptsache irgendetwas ^____^


	14. HarryDraco und Harry&Sirius

Valentinstag I

Harry legte erschöpft die Feder zur Seite. Es hatte ihn sehr viel Zeit gekostet, die richtigen Worte zu finden, die auch wirklich seine wahren Gefühle zu ihm äussern würden. Doch schließlich hatte Harry die richtige Wortwahl getroffen. Sie sagte nicht zuviel und war genau das Richtige für einen Mann wie Sirius. Harry rollte den Brief und steckte ihn an Hedwigs Bein. "Pass gut darauf aus; ist sehr wichtig." Hedwig flog davon.

Sirius öffnete am nächsten tag den Brief. Er war gerührt, als er das Geschriebene las. Harry hatte also doch an den Valentinstag gedacht. Dort stand: //Hallo Sirius! Tschüß Harry!//

****

,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,

Valentinstag II

Darauf hatte Harry schon den ganzen Tag gewartet. Der Brief von Sirius, endlich war er da. In einem normalen Kuvert hatte er gesteckt und war am frühen Morgen angekommen. Sirius hatte wohl die ganze Nacht daran gesessen und gearbeitet. Mit Erfolg. Harry bouncte durch seinen Schlafsaal und umarmte alles und jeden, der ihm in die Quere kam. Ron schaute ihn fragend an. "Ron! Ich glaube er liebt mich!" "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Lies dir den Brief durch!" Ron las vor: "Hallo Harry! Gruß, Sirius... Äh, Harry?" "Valentinstag ist doch toll, oder?" sagte Harry und ließ sich glücklich aufs Bett fallen.

****

,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,

Urlaub

Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett seines besten Freundes Ron fallen. Er hatte soeben seine Koffer ausgepackt und die sauberen Sachen in den Schrank und die schmutzigen in den Wäschekorb geräumt. Vor wenigen Minuten war er aus dem gemeinsamen Urlaub mit seinem Liebhaber Draco wiedergekommen. Ron schaute ihn gespannt an. "Und? Wie war es in New York?" fragte er endlich hibbelig. Harry sah ihn seufzend an. "Ron, glaub mir, das war wirklich keine Erholung. Kaum im Zimmer ging's los; den ganzen Abend, die ganze Nacht: rein, raus, rauf, runter! Ich sage dir: NIE wieder ein Zimmer neben dem Aufzug!"

A/N: So, hallo, heute gibts drei Drabble, aus gegebenem Anlass. FF.net war an meinem Geburtstag kaputt, da wollte ich eigentlich schon den Fortsetzungsdrabble gepostet haben, deshalb gibbet nun drei ^^ Wobei mir der letzte am Besten gefällt... die beiden oberen sind ähm... beim Tanzen entstanden.. und etwas.. uhm.. komisch... oO


	15. Snape3

Disci: Nix mich __ 

A/N: Snäip is bäck! *lol* hach, des is irgendwie blöd geworden.. und schon verdammt alt, ich hab nur eben den Block wieder gefunden.. demnächst folgen weitere

Blowjob

Snape sah genüsslich auf das, was sich ihm dort darbot. Es sah einfach verführerisch aus. Nicht so matschig und wie die, die er schon gesehen und gekostet hatte. Nein, es war schön fest und hart. Er führte es zu seinen Lippen und ließ seine Zunge kurz darüber gleiten. Sie tänzelte um es herum und schließlich begann Snape daran zu Saugen. Voller Verlangen versah er Harry mit einem durchdringendem Blick. Und schon bald spürte er die milchig-weiße Creme auf seiner Zunge. Harry keuchte. Ron neben ihm sagte: "Merlin! Harry, guck dir das an, jetzt gibt er schon seinem Magnum einen Blowjob!"


	16. Ron2

Disci: Nix meins __ 

A/N: Scheiße, wa? *lach* Drei folgen noch mindestens ^^ ...don't be shy, make a riwu!

Das erste Mal II

Ron ließ seine Hände wohlwollend über seinen Körper gleiten. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl für ihn, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er nahm ein bisschen von der weißen cremigen Substanz, die auf seinem Bauch verteilt war, zwischen die Finger und verrieb sie dann leicht. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an. Er führte dieses cremeartige Zeug an seine Lippen. Sollte er es wagen? Seine Zunge kam vorsichtig aus seinem Mund heraus und berührte das Zeug, holte es in die Höhle. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Bah, ist das bitter!" Harry lachte. "Duschgel ist zum Duschen da, nicht zum Essen!"


End file.
